herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Axl Jet
Hi there, everyone of wiki community! This is Axl Jet and welcome to Hero Fanon Wiki, where you can add fan-made heroes for their fan fictions. For this important information, I am the normal badass, humorous, fun-loving, zero-to-hero, dreamy, imaginative, famous, freelance and supposedly main hero who was created as an original character with differences based on tank man mascot from Newgrounds, named Steve. Anyway, just relax and I may let you know what you are reading this fan-made character article so that you will all know about me in my awesome adventure. Biography Backstory Based on his creator's real-life counterpart, Axl is once the Philippine-born man of his adoptive patriarch family of Baños. He will be there in America during his futuristic events. Also, he is fully kind as he appears to be a good special person. Sometimes, he committed every mistake before he amends from them in the rest of humanity. Since then he used to become a computer programmer if he is interestingly wanted to graduate in school life and remembers many experiences from childhood like wanting to play both video, computer and arcade games, traveling the most beautiful places anywhere and learning things in programming technology, which are considered his hobbies. For the imaginary world he lived in, he must be invited to assign the elite task force and military subsidiary of Recom Revolutionary Army called Recom Hero Squad, especially the foundation in Tycoon City, the city of mingle. Then he joins up with his best friend Guy Rawkins and other allies to earn more discipline and having a good training in many ways to fight against the evil invaders from dominating around the universe as seen in his many upcoming media appearances. But unfortunately, his military rank must be determined if its decision is private nor rookie. Name Axl Jet's first name Axl came from the American singer-songwriter, Axl Rose, and his surname Jet is from the English rock band called Jethro Tull. Both of these names are abruptly taken from the creator's full name alongside Eno-Lee, a union between Eno, which is derived from the English musician Bryan Eno, and Lee came from David Lee Roth. Appearance As the resemblance to Steve from Newgrounds, he always wears tank man's uniform, a gray helmet with silver goggles that changes his cartoon eyes, white vest with a rabbit head symbol resembling Playboy, silver belt, silver gloves, silver boots and a gun holster on his right leg. Personality Axl is very kind and a goodly special man, but the bad point is that he exactly seemed to be not perfect of what he was socially doing because he had some imperfections like not paying attention to a highly authoritative person, which will be accepted and corrected of course. So he had a poor conduct and feels bored of what he doesn't like, including making himself stubborn and nerd, not expert in doing certain interests and many weirdos around him. Despite of being worse as an arrogant guy in times, he has more improvements to generally turn himself a better guy instead of his boredom he has in his mind just like the most of them, including his mom. Also, he is used to be smarter in doing anything as many as genius ones. Abilities Axl can gain powers with implants to make himself stronger, carry heavy things with his strength, use muscular strength in some point, run faster and step the skipped point on stairs. Also, he is skilled in using any weapons and forms of martial arts. Story To be seriously added... In other media Axl Jet appears anywhere in some media like web comics, artworks, animated videos and video games. Trivia *I am the only OC who is based on my creator's real name: Axl Jet Eno-Lee R. Baños. But his other name Eno-Lee, middle name and family name are abruptly cut off. *I appear to be a resemblance to one of 2 tank men, Steve from Newgrounds. Gallery Celebration_strip_part_2_by_sgdr991-d5qei48.png|My first role in the original media appearance of the second part of lightningdood's Celebration Strip.. Happy_bday_rabbitgentlemenz_by_sgdr991-d6mcubr.png|My friend lightningdood made a drawing of me for my annual 17th birthday. Navigation Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Normal Badass Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Gadgeteers Category:Vengeful Category:Famous Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Remorseful Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Military Category:Fictionalized Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Axl Jet Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Parody/Homeage Category:Big Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Self-Aware Category:Animal Kindness Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Businessmen Category:Sidekicks Category:Space Monsters Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Elementals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comic Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Sophisticated Category:Reactionary Category:Anti-Communists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Exorcists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Special Agents Category:Monster Slayers Category:Related to a Villain Category:War Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Forgivers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Telepaths Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Time Travelers Category:Symbolic Category:Genius Category:Dreamers Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Egalitarian Category:Passionate Learners Category:Byronic Category:Inept Category:Casanova Category:Adventurers Category:Comic Relief Category:Adaptational Heroism